


Destined to Be Yours

by janahjean



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: SRCLark Kent and Lois Lane visit Smallville where they encounter the past





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of DC comics, WB and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:  
Starmobile playfive androidm phone  
Google doc  
Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70  
Date: March 9 2017 

44\. Destined to be Yours  
(Smallville and Superman Returns crossover)  
By: janahjeanb

Chapter 1 & 2

"W-what are y-you doing,Lois?” Clark Kent was confused as Lois used his bulk to hide behind. He just arrived back in the bullpen fixing his necktie all the while after a quick rescue in the Philippines when a small ferry capsized due to being overcapacity.

Before his partner could answer Jimmy arrive making a very unconvincing horse noise with Jason White piggyback riding at his back.

“ I got ya! I got you, Mommy!!” the six year old kid squeeled in Jimmy’s ear as he shoot Lois with an empty watergun. Jimmy wince at the high pitched tone.

“ Nooo.” Lois shouted back as she began to climb at Clark’s back like a monkey. “ You hit this “rock” see?” She explained.

“Oh. Okey.” Jason said before he start wiggling which seemed to be a signal for Jimmy to move again. “Catch me mommy!!”   
Jimmy was laughing bouyed by Jason’s contagious laugh.

Clark rolled his eyes and made a convincing horse sound especially when Lois use her sweet tone of voice on his ear. Lois rolled her eyes equally back when Clark began spouting facts like he is a stallion of a thouroughbred variety while judging by Jimmy’s horse impression, the younger guy apparently is a pony variety.

Clark chuckled when Lois pretended to fall asleep and snore when banging her forehead on Clark’s back didnt stop him from spewing facts.

Lois giggled when Clark offer to swap place with Jimmy and Olsen’s horrified expression before he could hide it was funny because Lois and the gopher are almost the same weigh probably so she understand why he is upset. They were not aware that Clark offered it because he is more concern that Jason could easily snap Jimmy’s neck with his unpredictable superstrength.

Fortunately, Perry called for Lois in the office and ordered them to stop horsing around.

Clark wonder when did Jason learn to negotiate as he split half of his double fudge bar with the little tyke in exchange for a picture. 

“Jimmy!” Clark called his bestfriend over. “Come take our picture i want to send it to Mom.” he said as he toss his cellphone towards the approaching guy. He hope Martha would get a kick seeing Jason wearing his extra pair of glasses as much as he did.

Jimmy shove his remaining donut on his mouth as he catch the phone. He asked about Martha while he tried to wait for the two blackhaired boys to just stop moving.

Clark wrapped his arms around his standing son while he is seating on his chair. His chin on top of the lil boy’s shoulder. Both wear identical grin.

Jimmy with his photographer’s reflex kicking in as well captured Superman’s look of surprise with mouth hanging open in an “o” when the little kid grab his and his dad’s glasses for a new different shot.

“Oh.my.god.” Jimmy said wide-eyed and shock. Clark hastily shove back his eyeglasses and look at Jimmy with an equal terrified and pleading look.

Jimmy deleted the second photo before he hand the smartphone back to Clark. “CK, if you kiss me to make me forget that would break our no homo brotherhood code, man.” He said in a brittle half-jest whisper.

Clark have his suspicion that Lois Lane have always found a little brother on Jimmy despite her brusque and sometimes mocking way she threaten and ordered the boy while inside the Planet, but outside, maybe theyre more in equal footing judging by what Jimmy just revealed right now.

“No kissing man. I promise.” Clark answered sincerely as he grip Jimmy’s shoulder.

They were interrupted when Lois came out of Perry’s office with thunderclouds between her brows. She was whispering curses under her breathe while she stalked towards her desk.

Jimmy gleefully throw Clark under the bus by grabbing for Jason and redirected the kid’s attention towards the canteen. Clark have no choice but to find out why Lois is in a bad mood.

Lois was clearing her drawers putting stuff on top of the table and muttering unhappily under her breathe. “Can you believe it Clark?” she asked as she kneeled when a pen rolled under her table. “ Perry demanded i take my sick leave and if possible my vacation leave as well when the committee discover that I havent taken a break for years???!” she said slamming said pen on the table.

Lois hated being idle. She is a workaholic to the core. Clark who had already used up his vacation leave, absences and sick leave voice out his plan to talk to Perry in transferring Lois’s day to his almost enthusiastically.

Lois snorted in amusement.” It doesnt work that way smallville.”

Clark was frighten of the days ahead where he is not able to talk and see Lois. He wish now more than ever that he had put his feet down in accepting Lois and Richard’s invitation to their riverside home months before. Now it would feel awkward to just drop by in Lois’s home unless…

“Are y-you going to j-just stay at home?” Clark asked with abated breathe 

“I’ll go nuts!” Lois confess as she start putting her stuff in her large bag. “Perry wanted me to spefically stay out of Metropolis for my one week exile.” 

Clark stopped wringing his hands. He was happy. “Hey, you could stay with my parents and i in Smallville!” He enthused.

Lois warmed up to the idea only because Clark keep dropping Jason’s name. How fun it is for the boy and educational and etc.

Lois raised her eyebrow amused at Clark’s dreamy look. She wasnt aware that Clark was already picturing them as one family unit in his head as they see sights and stay at his home.

“How are you going to convince Perry?” Lois challenged. to her shock, instead of being deterred, Clark seemed to grow a spine.

“uh,err, just watch me.” Clark said as he stride towards Perry’s office. He stumbled at two trashcans along his way.

Clark was in cold sweat twenty minutes later when Perry have thrown a challenge back at him and he got a week to prove it.

Clark didnt said a word to Lois what his deal was with Perry. He just smile weakly at Lois and told her to have fun.

The next day…  
Clark dropped by in front of the White’s residence after getting lost twice because navigating on street is far different via sky. He switched off the engine of Jimmy’s old honda and took several deep breathe. This is it!

The trip would approximately take six hours to make. Clark who have a photographic memory nevertheless brought brochure and pamphlet and maps that showcase the sights and restaurant that is peppered across the roads leading to Smallville. He can’t wait to forge a stronger bond with his son and Lois even before they reach Smallville.

Clark almost did a skip-hop as he made his way towards the entrance of the house. He press the doorbell cheerfully.

His heart sunk.

“Come in, Kent.” Richard White open the door, seeming unconcerned at the state of his nakedness as he dry his hair with a towel while another towel was wrapped around his waist.

‘Oh God, did they-” Clark was thinking. However what came out of his mouth was -”wh-what are you doing here, M-Mr. White?!” Before his brain could filter his mouth.

He blushed furiously while Richard raised one unamused brow. “I-im sorry, Mr.White.” he wish the door is still open so as he could run away.

“Daddy!!” Jason was screaming while barelling towards both men. Both fathers turn to look because of the form of address.

Clark’s heart shattered as the little boy run towards Richard and got scooped into his arm and even got planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. “Call me Richard, Clark.” He told the visitor as he walk towards the kitchen. “Ready chum?” 

“Ya!” Jason said as he readjust the snorkel on his head. Clark deduced that Jason won’t make it to the roadtrip.

Before his heart turns to puddle at this development, it feel alive for just one glorious moment when Lois shows up wearing only a bathrobe.

Clark suddenly unbearably became aware how severely overdress he was with his business suit and tie.

“Sorry. I just came out of the shower.” Lois said, not sounding sorry at all. She was still talking as she made her way to her room. “Make yourself at home,Clark. There’s orange juice, soda, water and milk in the ref.”

Clark who was putting his hands on both pocket of his pants saw the suitcases that were near the door decided to make himself useful by carrying those in the car instead.  
(S)  
Clark let Lois do the driving since a bored Lois in a car is a recipe for trouble . the wind was knocked out of his sails by the appearance of Richard- does it mean Lois and Richard are together again? He wanted to shake Lois actually and demanded why she is taking him away from his son. 

Lois was humming as she played the white snake castle song and Clark heard his phone chime despite being it’s in his lowest volume. He fish it out of its pocket and glance at the black screen before he remove it from sleep mode to call.

Lois dismiss the call. She wasn’t aware that Bruce Wayne have spefically design the phone that only super vision can read the incoming text messages while the ordinary people can only see a black dim screen. Clark explained yet again to the paranoid mother hen that is Batman that he is on vacation and to back off please.

It was getting dark and the rain finally came after three hours where the couple speculated how black the rainclouds are and with the rain came thunder. 

“Ohh we’re stuck!” Lois whined as she misjudged the size of the potholes and push the car thru it. 

Good thing theyre getting closer otherwise Clark won’t risk getting out getting wet. He told Lois that all they have to do is go straight and theyll end up in Kent’s residence at the end of the road.

The lightning that hit him after successfully pushing out the car was unexpected and he might had been knock unconscious for a brief second because next thing he know is that the rain had stopped and he find Lois limp and was half out of the car.

“Lois!” He roared as he flew towards her and holding her in his arms he carried her towards home.

 

Chapter 3

Lois Lane woke up with the sun on her face so she grab for the fluffiest pillow her questing hand clutched and flung it to her face. She happily sigh seeming content just to lie there. Until her mouth watered when the smell of coffee and pie drifted to her nose- wait….What?!

Clark Kent, 33 years old, decided fiddling with his glasses would raised more question why he needs it considering he got like 25/20 perfect vision and so instead he just put both hands on his cup of coffee nevermind the fact that it could burn a human in its scalding hotness. He wanted to squirm at the way his parents gawked at him.

Both his parents who are in front of him sharing the table just couldnt stop staring despite how uncomfortable and unhappy Clark look like. Clark have to borrowed his dad’s clothes and he filled it out and then some. At 33, Clark was a far cry from being the lanky, loose limb teenager that he was that could tower and yet never outweigh his father. Right now, he is a giant-

“Clark?” Lois cried, relief in her voice. She stop in the middle of the staircase watching the three people below her. 

“Are you alright?” Clark asked as he stood up, just about ready to leap towards Lois’s side if she said she is not feeling okey.

Actually considering that Lois had a long hour of being unconscious, she is a lot refresh than Clark who spent 

Lois wave his concern away as she continue going down. “You said your mother is silver-haired.” she accused Clark teasingly.

The three didnt react the way Lois expected. “Okeyyyy,” she said scratching her nape, she still couldnt remember last night but she thinks the weirdness is still far from over.  
“What is goin on?” 

“About that-” Clark began but he got cut off when the door slammed open and 16 year old Clark Kent appeared sans eyeglasses.

“The car had been parked” the newcomer announced and stop when he saw Lois. He freeze. “Who-”

“-welcome Lois to Smallville circa 2002.” 33 year old Clark announced. “these are my parents -Jonathan and martha. And That is 16 year old Clark Kent, err, I mean me.”

Lois couldn’t help but keep giving both Clark alternate looks. The 16 year old was frankly more adorable if only because there’s no glasses that hinder her view of the blue eyes also.. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” Lois cried as she hug the younger guy on impulse.

“Wow,” she thought, “dude feels like a hard brick”

“I ...you have curls!” She exclaimed out loud. She marvel at how young this guy is while at the same time she run her hand thru the guy’s messy curly hair with glee.

“Help!” The younger guy mouth at his parents uncomfortably. He hid behind his parents when Lois let go.

Clark meanwhile realize that he can already tell what Jason White would look like in a decade. Oh god. He have panic attack just thinking what if Lois realize that as well.

“It is confusin to call you both Clark.” Lois declare later as once again they all settle down in the living room. She had a cup of coffee that Clark made for her and she is already starting to take a bite of the plate of pie.

“Oh l know!” Lois said eagerly. “I’ll call you Smallville!” She said pointing a fork at the 16 year old boy. 16 yo Clark wasn’t prepared meeting this lady and is still reeling on how to react at her attitude as well as, well, how did he ended up being HlM. He looked down on his plates.

“I thought I’m your Smallville,” 33 yo Clark whined. He cleared his throat and blush at his parents amused look. “I-i mean,” he stammered and look down at his plate. He had secretly like the name, it sounds like an endearment coming from Lois.

Lois laugh. “Quess l won’t call you Smallville anymore. You’re Bigville.” She is the only one laughing at her wit. “Or l can call him Smallerville.”

“Just call me Kent.” The older Clark offer resisting an urge to bang his head in a desk.

“Why do you call him by the name of my hometown?” Clark asked already irritated.

And that was why Kent realized he hates time travel. He hate the monicker at first too.  
(S)  
Kent was standing with his parents as they watch Lois Lane boss Clark around as the two shout ideas and out of this world theory with each other across the car.

“Good job in picking her son.” Jonathan said approval in his voice.

Kent, mercifully was back into wearing his own tee this time. He is wearing a blue checkered long sleeve polo. He looked at his dad blankly. “We’re not together together dad.” He elaborated. And under his breathe, “I wish we are though.”

“Oh.” Jonathan exchange look at his wife.

Lois enjoyed goading Clark because it was like meeting Clark all over again. Minus the sass, plus the blushing equals total gloriousness. As an investigative reporter and a concerned victim she was trying to understand why they got warped into the past.

“This is Smallville. Weird stuff happens here more than other places.” Clark parroted the selling line Smallville embrace for the last ten years or more.

Lois decided to take a break and decided to trade place with Kent. She have already drop enough clue that might start Clark’s interest several years ahead in journalism.

“He is yours.” She told the guy before she start wandering about the place.

“Find anything?” Kent asked in greeting as he lower his eyeglass to take a special peek as well. 

“only your stash of macho men mag collection.” the lil shit answered cheekily.

Kent absentmindedly asked Clark if this is their dream car because it is definitely not to their taste. “The mags also belongs to a friend who is expanding his photography portfolio,” he explained.

Clark snort in disbelief.

Kent smirk. “Don’t make me tell Lana that you have her swimsuit pics stored in your locker,” he threaten.

Chapter 4

Lois climbed in the barnyard loft eventually as she strayed. She look around liking the empty space filled with Clark’s personal stuff. Being a shameless nosy reporter she began to touch stuff. Clark have a baseball cards collection and a telescope is kinda secretly cool. She rolled her eyes seeing mags of tractors in one corner. She ended lying down on the couch having successfully pinpoint where Clark hid his diary!

Soon she was practically rolling in the floor in laughter and alternately rolling her eyes at all these teenage dramas and reports about cows, fence repair...

“Lois!!” Both guy have clenched teeth while their arms are crossed when they caught her.

Lois jumped to her feet and before the two men could react she bolted downstair with her goods clutched in her bossom. “You’ll never take me alive!” 

Kent chewed his cheek. “Damn woman!”

Earlier…  
“What is goin on with you and Lois, son?” Martha asked as they gathered inside the car. She is in the passenger seat and she readjusted the seat so that her son in the back can get comfy.

Jonathan told his youngest son to scram.

“Well,” Kent said trying to delay this talk. Despite having this talk before it never did get any easier. He looked at his dad whom he haven’t talk to for a long time and promptly burst into tears.

“Of all the- whack- stupid-whack whack!!!” to say Jonathan was furious was an understatement as he tried to face his son in the small confined of the car and hit him with a rolled up Daily Planet newspaper.

Kent was alternately yipping and throwing his mom puppy looks that is not really effective. Martha after all is displeased with his son’s choices as well and she can read between the line as Clark carefully told his story. Kent was cowering but really got no room to evade the blow. He had been a good actor as a mild mannered coward reporter for years now and although Martha wasn’t fooled not even a bit, Jonathan on the other hand was weakening.

“Would you want him to really experience pain Dad?” Clark offer as he swing the back door open after taking his sweet time feeding the pigs, hens, cows and cats.

Both Kryptonian freeze when they heard a cry for help.

“What!?” Jonathan and Martha exclaimed when they find themselve holding Kent’s bundle of clothes. Both back doors ajar.

“What the fark is with the tights?!!” Clark was horrified at the getup upon seeing Kent flying above him easily keeping pace with him with his power pose- both hands raised above his head open palms facing downward wearing his garish uniform. So not only was he a nerd in the future but is a clown on his spare time.

Kent who slipped into his Kal el persona as easily as fish is to water while in this uniform, slipped back into his Smallville persona by flipping the young one the bird and sonic boom out of there.

Clark was so surprise that he tripped and have gouge the dirt with his whole body before he stopped.  
“What do you mean you’ll take care of the Argentinians?!” He shouted into the sky after spitting out dirt.  
“And when did l learned how to fly?!”

Not expecting a reply, Clark dust himself before he run towards the house fire that catch his attention earlier which is five county from Smallville.

Superman save the country in secret and he was back in Smallville in no time. He decided to be a grown up by fetching Clark. 

“Wow!” Clark breathe after the initial shock worn off and he was up in the sky looking down at the gorgeous Earth below as Superman pick him by his armpits. Then he fainted. Superman finally remembered that he was afraid of heights before.

“Did you guys see Lois?” Kent asked once they get back into the farm and he suffered angrily at the rounds of laughter his loving family was enjoying when they saw his outfit after a bit of initial preening at his impressive muscle of course.

He looked around and was soon running into the loft while in normal clothes. “My diary!!!” He howled.

Clark paled. The diary where he write rpf of the mature variety of his relationship - hashtag- Clana.

And now…  
Clark was sobbing as they all are stuck. Lois was reading the diary on a branch of a tree with Kent wringing his hands underneath the tree seeming helpless in not being able to stop answering her question in whose who in Smallville.

“You need to talk to Clark about the birds and bees soon Kent.” finally the agony is over as Lois reach the last page and she jump or fell right into Kent’s arms.

“Oh wait.” Lois added as Kent let her stand on her two feet. “Let me talk to Mr.Kent to talk about birds and bees to you guys. LOL.” 

Yup, she actually said LOL. She laugh again at how unrealistic Clark write his kissing scene with this “Lana”

And that was how Kent and Clark and Jonathan spend their time as the women prepared dinner that night. Kent resisted the urge to blurt out that he have a son thank you very much. Instead he watch the degree of red and purple reflected on his dad and his younger him faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5 and 6  
Clark screamed when he get back inside the kitchen and find Lois already there.  
"Mmm I see. still twitchy as ever." Lois stated before she return the glass of water to its proper place and look with amusement at Clark.  
"In my defense*he* told me you are a late riser, Ms.Lane," Clark said defensively before he rummaged for his boots and started putting it on.  
"Here blow this." Lois order at the bending guy as she almost shove a cupcake with a candle on it to his face.  
Clark blow it quickly so as Lois will not notice how the fire doesnt affect him. "What's that for?" He asked.  
"My apology for reading your diary." She answered before she remove the candle and start shoving it to his face again. She almost laugh at the tight way his lips close at the  
reminder.  
Clark find himself laughing at Lois especially when he swallowed the entire cupcake along with her fingers. "Eww." Lois complained while wiping her hand and face free from  
saliva.  
"I'm going back to bed." She declare between yawn as she climb back to the second floor.  
"What a strange woman." Clark said curiously.  
"Yup that she is," Kent agreed suddenly appearing from the door causing Clark to yelp. He help himself with a cupcake.  
"Did you know that she sneak out of the house late last night and drive all the way to the hiway to get some missing ingredient to bake this cake?" Kent was teary eyed as he  
look at the cupcake in his hand.  
Clark walked out. "You're so whipped, dude."  
(S)  
Martha entertained Lois as the two prepare the table for breakfast when Jonathan who played catch up with his sons with the morning chores, walked to his wife and kiss her.  
"Having two sons are great! Chores are done in no time!" He crowed before he headed to their room to change.  
Not a moment later after he disappeared Clark came in walking backward as he address his older counterpart. He was half-naked wearing only his pants- toned body gleaming  
with sweats. "I could bet you in hay throwing." He challenged his unseen recipient.  
"Boys." Both Martha and Lois was thinking. It didn't ping Lois's radar that there is actually a naked version of Clark Kent out there in the wild. It didn't even occur to her to  
tease him until he cry.  
She was just about to take another chunk of her bread when..  
"Kid, I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Kent was oozing confident as he step into Lois view.  
Lois dropped her bread without conscious thought, it landed on her cup of coffee and it scalded her skin. But the pain barely register as she take in Kent in a new light.  
Kent unlike lanky Clark was a hot beefcake as his 49 inches chest and 16 inches bicep and 34 waistline was displayed in all its glory( i think the measurement is canon?) He  
was flexing and contracting those arms leaving Lois mesmerized as she trace how he tried to wipe his abs and chest with a small towel. He was also wearing a cowboy hat  
"Ew." Clark said evading the towel that Kent throw at him after folding into a ball.  
"Clark Joseph Kent!" Martha yelled at the mess the two made. "Pick the towel and get dress!" She ordered.  
The two bumped against each other as they tried to push and tripped each other in the narrow staircase leading to their bedroom upstair in a race.  
Lois was mentally slapping herself to get over the image that seared in her brain. "It's JUST Clark for crying out loud." she told herself.  
And then, Lois discover the spaceship that brought Kal el to earth.  
And it was not just clark. It was Clark also a being called Superman.  
(S)  
To Lois defense, it was not her intention to discover Superman's persona since she worries about goin home first. She was in the garage trying to assemble a quick toolkit that  
can help her tore apart Jimmy's car. Maybe there is something in the parts that could clue them in or at least help pinpoint them in a new direction.  
"Hello boys." She greeted the boys earlier in passing when she saw them playing basketball between the barn and the house.  
Jonathan and Clark were cheating as they gang up on Kent on a free for all basketball.  
"Dad!" Kent was outraged as Clark hop onto his back, allowing Jonathan space to do a basketball dunk.  
"Lois, Kent told me you have a wonderful son. You should invited him to the farm one day." Jonathan invited.  
"Telling them about my son Kent?" Lois said with a grin and a wagging finger. "You better make sure Clark stays when I take out Jason's albums later."  
Clark groaned. Jonathan and Kent were excited meanwhile.  
Lois passes by the spaceship three more times before it occured to her that there is a spaceship hidden in plain sight inside the barn in between the stacks of empty pails of  
paint and a neatly folded empty sacks of grain in one wall.  
  
She dropped the wrench and crowbar in her arms and with growing excitement and wonder she approach the spaceship.  
"Wow." she touch the ship with a finger and nothing happen. It was all the permission she needed to grab the spaceship and yank it out of its spot.  
It was light and ridiculously small. As wide as a pillowcase and as heavy as a medium sized dog. She put it in the middle of the floor.  
Kent was getting suspicious when Lois went quiet. "Guys," he called stopping the two,"I really should check Lois out. Be right back."  
The two decided to come with him instead. And that is how Kent find himself grabbing for Lois's waist to stop her from doing damage on the spaceship with a cudgel.  
"Are you mad?!" Clark shriek as he dive for his spaceship and envelop it with his body..  
The equipment surrounding said spaceship means that Lois have been going thru this a long time. There is a hammer, a rick, a saw, a chainsaw, a crowbar-  
"What are you doin?" Kent asked the lady as he put her down after easily prying the cudgel off her hands and throw it out in the dark corner of the room.  
Lois was ecstastic. "An actual spaceship! If you guys don't know what that is well then…" she cross her arms and gloat. "Finders keepers."  
"There is NO finders." Clark finding that his spaceship is no worse for wear in the hands of the crazy woman snapped at her.  
Before Lois could offer him a split of whatever profit this ship can give them, Clark did something that cause it to open. "Thank God!" He practically sobbed in relief into the  
vibrant red hue that the comforting present the blanket offer.  
The yellow trademark "S" captured Lois gaze.  
"Y-you're Superman." Lois told Clark in a blank voice.  
Clark equally look at her clueless.  
"Not yet at least." Kent said miserably as he fiddle with his glasses in his face.  
"Y-you!" Lois turn to Kent with anger and pain of betrayal on her face. "Y-you son of a b-!!!" She slapped him real good. Fortunately Kent still have a present of mind to roll  
with it otherwise Lois would end up with a broken hand.  
As it is, her slap cause the eyeglass to fly and it ended up on the floor- broken.  
Superman's naked face seemed photoshopped into her partner's Clark Kent's body. "You leave me and our son alone!" Lois wanted to hurt Clark so bad- she used her -their son  
to hit the invulnerable man with the most damage.  
She succeeded in spade. Kent looked crushed and in tremendous pain. Lois smile ugly in her victory before she walked out.  
(S)  
Superman floated and weep above the atmosphere. He had left Jonathan and Clark questions about his son Jason. He was being rude when he left them abruptly but, man, this man pain he is having means he wanted to be left alone at least to lick his wounds and composed himself first.  
He was having panic attacks he thinks as he couldn't catch his breathe. He tried to claw his heart out. He tears chuck of his hair. He lasered the black vacuum of space.  
He decided to cry his heart out in the most dramatic spot he knows and soon he vanished into Gotham's cemetery.  
He miss the sudden influx of meteor rocks that storms and is headed for Smallville.  
Clark was in a frenzy of activities as soon as the beautiful small rocks hits earth. He had help push cars, people and animals out of the way from the straight path the meteorites are headed.  
All the while he keep looking nervously up at the huge meteor the size of the car still heading fast to earth. He thinks he is the only one who see it because of his eyes. His  
kind of helping is no good once that ball of rocks hit earth. He needs Superman to stop it before it landed. He was also thankful that it lost a quarter of its bulk after being  
burned while entering Earth's atmosphere.  
Jonathan, Lois and Martha are watching the sky while they are standing in the porch of the house. "Does this happens all the time?" Lois asked weakly looking up at the  
beautiful and deadly display.  
"15 years and a half ago." Martha answered.  
"i think you should skip adopting this one." Lois said as she pointed out at the largest chunk of them all.  
Superman returns just in time to stop the huge rock from pulverizing the land. He got a hundred miles to spare.  
[Anetch itey?] Brainiac who is in sleep mode awaken at long last by a touch of someone Kryptonian. He was embedded in the skin and all around the rock and was able to sail  
across the universe by a simple propulsion engine that gets its power on any kind of sun's ray. His mode is rudimentary compared to Kal-el's baby ship.  
"Wtf?!" Kent was creeped out and alarmed when something almost like a face show up in between where he was holding up the rock with both hands.  
Kent was becoming afraid when he can't let go of the rock. Instead something greenish sipped into the part where he grab the rock and clamped him into the rock  
[Operation: Dark Mercy commencing] Braniac tentacles appeared and Kent yelled when three tentacles drilled into his forehead and into his brain.  
a while later, the Kyrptonian crushed the rock into powder. Braniac is dead but  
Ultraman is alive.

 

03.16.2017  
Clark woke up wondering what woke him. He found himself inside the car with Lois Lane driving."Hey," Lois greeted, throwing him a wink. "You snore!" She teased him  
delighted."I do not." To Clark's dismay, Lois fish the phone on her lap and show him a picture of him leaning on Lois's shoulder, mouth open and eyeglasses comically  
askew.Lois snort laugh at Clark's expression. "I can't wait to see show this to your mother!" She laugh.\\\\\  
Ultraman was a scary son of a bitch. Clark decided as he caught himself pissing on his pants the third time now and he delayed his rescue effort to go home and change.  
Right now he was trying to shield Lois who was crazy and curious enough when things start to burn, explode around them. "I am a reporter Clark!" She hissed when Clark  
caught up to her on superspeed after Martha explain that the lady went towards the direction of the town proper driving the car.  
Especially when things worsen instead of improve once the shower stops. They heard scattered, confusing reports on the radio before communication stop. That was what  
decided Lois to investigate the closest town for news.  
"Get in." Lois practically yank the kid inside the car when said kid force her to stop the car when he block her path.  
And now…  
"Is that all you can do?!" Lois demanded when Clark shield her with his body once more from the debris that fall after Ultraman razed another building to the ground. She  
noticed that all Clark did was just cover everyone that needs protection with his body. Dogs, cats and now Lois...  
Clark wanted to shake Lois so hard. "Lois I do not have any idea how to defeat him alright? I am still new to all of these- my heritage and power!"  
Lois looked at Kent and back at Clark and realize a wealth of experience that divided the two. They need someone experience at how Superman works and a germ of an idea  
hit her.  
"You have to kiss me Clark!" Lois said excitedly. She used to be that someone who knows Superman and how he works.  
"No. Thank you." Clark replied politely. Also despite his polite words he throw her a confused, disgusted look.  
"You don't understand but, you can take someone's memory with a kiss,Clark." Lois explained as she hold the kid's head between her hand. "You took my memories, you have  
to give them back. That's the only way we have a chance to stop him!"  
She kiss Clark before the boy could protest. And that is how Clark ended up with Lois as his first kiss.  
Clark got slapped afterward. "That is for stealing my memory." Lois told him before she start whispering a set of instructions on his ear.  
Clark went back to the farm and decided that since it looks like this might be his funeral- there is nothing wrong in wearing and dying in black.  
"Ultraman!" Clark issued a challenge as soon as he get back in the middle of Smallville proper.  
"I am challenging you to a *duel of honour*!!" He shouted at the floating guy carefully following Lane's instruction.  
"Why didn't you said so in the first place?" Ultraman said as he stop in front of the younger guy in a heartbeat. He followed it with a punch that Clark didn't see coming.  
Clark flew back and broke the wall of the building behind him.  
Lois who was hiding was praying that baby Superman can last long enough until calvary arrives.  
"Come on," she thought impatiently biting her fingernails while she watch the two Kryptonians traded epic blows just right in front of her.  
"Miss Lane?" Jonathan politely cough behind her.  
"How do you get here?!" Lois exclaimed as she look at Jonathan with some confusion. "Jonathan where is-"  
"-I am not Jonathan." Not-Jonathan answered sounding already world-weary. "I am Jor-el, Miss Lane."  
"Shit." Lois gaped at him. The initial plan was not for Lois to met Jor el once again. Not after all the postulating the jerk done about Kal-el and his mission for humanity minus  
Lois in that equation thirty plus years in the future.  
Lois was working herself to furious level but before she could kick the guy or something. "And those are Kal-el?" The alien asked looking at the two fighting guys in the  
distance.  
There is a sense of paternal pride and wonder on his voice which is a far cry from the Jor el that she had meet before, which is the only thing that save him from Lois's almost  
slapping him.  
"As soon as I open this box Ms.Lois Lane, I will stop possessing this body." Jor-el told Lois as he produce a lead covered box in the palm of his hand.  
"Before I go, Jonathan and I have talked about our mutual son." He continued. "Let me just say that Jon showed me the way. And it would be a great honour if I get to know  
you too one day."  
Lois doubt that. She doubt that very much. She had been judged and already found wanting in the future after all. She just nodded, thinking in leaps and bound, if she only meet this Jor-el.  
She grabbed the box and yank it open.  
Clark and Ultraman and Jor-el fell into the ground as if their invisible strings got cut off abruptly.  
Lois after making sure that Jonathan was comfortable stride towards the two Clarks with the black Kryptonite glowing in one hand.  
Clark was really out of it.  
Ultraman on the other hand was struggling to stand from his kneeling position  
"If I am not so pragmatic Smallville" Lois began with a joyous manic glee, "this is way too dramatic even for you!" With that she shove him causing him to lie flat back on the  
ground.  
Then Lois sit down on the guy's chest. "Smallville, you gonna come out or do you want me to drag you out?" She peered into his alien eyes way too close for comfort.  
Chapter 8  
Jonathan was amazed to find this huge almost invisible crystal structure in the Arctic. He was wearing layers of clothes to ward off the cold and he wonder where Clark get it  
from.  
For his part, Clark blatantly show off how unaffected he was by the weather by still wearing his fave blue tshirt and jeans get up.  
"Dad it is up to you now." Clark said as he push the thousand tonnes door open.  
Clark hugged his dad and then he was gone.  
Jonathan step inside the palace feeling like a farmer paying homage to his liege.  
"You're not what I expected." the projection of Jor el finally announce his presence after allowing Jonathan his fill at the wonderful sights inside the building.  
"Expected?" Jonathan face the image and his heart jump almost seeing Clark forty years in the future. The dark hair, blue eyes and the way the guy was build and posture is  
almost the same as his son.  
"I was expecting someone like a king to teach and brought my son to maturity- someone like the Luthors." Jor-el almost was disappointed as he activate something that  
display the image of Luthor's mansion along with other sights in Smaville.  
Jonathan laugh instead of being offended. "Unbelievable," he muttered under his breathe before he decided to fished for his wallet and the pictures he stuffed on it. His eyes  
gleaming with joy in the battle of wits to come. He almost miss his college debate team and arguing with his friends in the Talon. Jor-el is going down.  
Clark Kent watch as Martha squeeled with joy as Lois show off her engagement ring at Martha and Jonathan."You did good son." Jonathan praised.Clark look at him thinking  
that there is something awful with Jonathan. He realize what was wrong after awhile. Jonathan haven't age at all after he died when Clark was around 18 years old./  
Lois watch as Kryptonian yanked out the cords on his forehead with the power of the will only her partner possessed. With the cords gone, Kent was able to turn off the  
leaking all red glow his eyes became under the control of Braniac. The holes on his forehead healed under the ray of the sun.  
Kent slowly stand up, look at the destruction around him with tears leaking on his eyes. Then he approach Clark and ruse him from sleep.  
"We got work to do." He told the kid before he carry him by the neck of his long coat towards the sun.  
It was not long before normal people start appearing out in the street. And side by side with the two metas they began to clean the street as well.  
Martha set up a feeding station and Jonathan began assigning scouts for those who are hurt or those who are missing people.  
(S)  
"Turns out we didnt keep our secret as airtight as we thought." Jonathan said later that evening at his son and wife.  
"Well," Martha draw out the word slowly , " we did keep the spaceship in the open."  
Jonathan remember the sudden interest of his neighbours in borrowing his farming equipment that Summer and he just yelled for them to pick it up in the barn and cringe mentally at his carelessness.  
"They told me not to worry though." Clark added, misery in his expression. "This is a small close knit community and they'll keep my secret if I keep the blue and red suit!"  
He wailed the last part.  
"Hi," Kent told his partner softly as he climbed the loft and find Lois there gazing into the stars.  
"Hi back." Lois greeted back looking him up and down, wondering what it means in seeing this Clark without glasses, his unruly curls free from its slick back Superman look nor  
the tame pat down Clark in the Daily Planet look.  
Kent was smiling shyly at her. "I-I brought this for you." He show his hand where there is a photoalbum in it.  
Lois stood up and approach the big guy who remain close to the stairs. She took the album and open it randomly and almost suck her breathe seeing Smallville at the age of six  
grinning at her with two front teeth missing.  
"Uhm, I have to go now." Kent said politely watching as Lois settle down on the coach comfortably with her feet tucked.  
"Don't forget my cup of coffee,Smallville and oh, bring me some pies. And then you could sit right here and massage my feet okey?" Lois voice followed him as he made a  
couple of steps down.  
Kent was floating in happiness. Could he dare hope that this is a new start for them?  
(S)  
"What is it son?" Jonathan asked later as the two hang out in the porch. They exchange smile as the women inside tease poor Clark in between looking at Jon White's  
photoalbum.  
"Dad," Kent began hugging himself. "I made lots of mistake but the biggest was…" he hug his dad tight. "Not telling you how much I love and miss you very much."  
Jonathan pat his back. "Son, it is okey that I died in the future." He smile at Kent's look of surprise. "it is not your fault, kid. You turn out alright. I am proud of you son."  
(S)  
"I can't believe I have a son with you, cougar!" Clark was yelling at Lois.  
"Well, I can't believe that you know about birds and bees enough to give me a son" Lois snap back half-amuse half-mad at this lil shit.  
Kent was coughing at his cup of coffee at this latest war between the two.  
"I am so out of here." He muttered as he open a window and change into the suit mid-air to help a flood in Vietnam.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue  
Clark tried to fake confident with the plan. They all agreed creating the same scene and on the same tumeframe might help get Kent and Lois back to their time. Good thing,  
the radio have said it's going to rain tonight  
Lightning have always been a weakness and he is young, what if his heart stops or something? On the other hand, if it could get rid Lois so much faster, then he is up to it. So  
in a more lighter mood, he start pushing the car out of the pothole, while it rain.  
"Clark!!!" Lois yelled when something went wrong and her earlier restlessness and nagging intuition proved right.  
Clark look absolutely young in his terrified state as his eyes meet that of Lois Lane. "I-I'm sorry!" He mouthed before the lightning zap him several times. And then he vanished.  
"Clarkkkk!" Lois doesn't know how she could help him considering she was inside the car. Besides the boy is gone.  
"Lo?" Kent's soft voice arrested her hysterics. She almost got a whipslash when she remember that there is more than one Clark Kent she could lost.  
"Clarkkkk!" Lois is getting tired of hysterically calling Kent's name but it seemed apt. She let her seatbelt free as she practically twist to face fully Kent on the passenger's  
seat.  
"Stay with me," she begged as she cup the man's chin. She could feel him actually fading in her arms.  
Kent managed a weak smile. "I will." and then he was gone.  
"What a lying lunkhead!" Lois managed to scream before the lightning hit the car one last time.  
(S)  
A day later...  
Clark Kent,16 years old found himself in the middle of the cornfield, naked. At night  
Before he could more than blink in trying to comprehend what is goin on, twin beams of light hit him.  
He reflexively shield his eyes more because that's what normally how earthlings react in a sudden blinding light. He kinda regretted it later when a familiar mocking laugh hit  
him.  
Lois Lane age 18 step out of the car and look at the boy's face and a quick down before up again. "And this is what I call a nice welcome." She brayed into the night sky.  
Clark squeezed his eyes shut. "Can I borrow your coat please?" He whimpered.  
(S)  
Meanwhile, After the world rebooted…  
"Clark!!!" Lois screamed as she get back from a time lapse she couldn't wrapped her head into.  
All she know is that, it is currently raining right now. And Clark is with her!  
She hug the guy tightly and she was sobbing with relief and happiness in his neck.  
Clark rub her back in comfort. "Lois." He said tenderly.  
"Mom, Dad I need to pee. Can I pee please?!" Jason Kent popped like a jack in the box behind them.  
It was so unexpected that Lois almost punch her little boy in the face.  
Clark Kent grabbed for his wife hand, an awestruck expression on his face. "That is my mom's ring." He said before a delighted grin came to his face.  
"I think," Lois Lane already shaking off whatever happen to her, restart the car, "this is the weirdiest thing that happen to us in Smallville after a long time."  
"Im gonna call Dad tell them we are almost home." Clark said already fishing out his phone after telling Jason to just hold it a lil bit longer.  
-the end


End file.
